Promises and Plastic Rings
by SillyKwado
Summary: "'Here, take this.' 'W-what's this' Arthur asked. 'It's for you.' 'Why' 'Because someday, when I come back, I'll marry ya'" Arthur Kirkland leads a normal, boring life while still holding on to a small, plastic ring and the promise that went with it. Except, this all changes when he meets Alfred F. Jones, a spark of energy and excitement. USUK AU!


_"Here, take this." A boy younger than Arthur said and shoved something small into his hands. 7-year-old Arthur, with tears rolling down his cheeks, opened his hand and found a small plastic yellow ring with a smiley face on it. Arthur's tears had stopped now and he looked at the other boy in confusion. The other boy was slightly shorter than him with short golden hair, but his face was a blur and couldn't be seen very well._

_ "W-what's this?" Arthur asked with a hiccup as he took a better look at the ring._

_ "It's for you. It's a… a eng- engagered ring or something like that… I don't know, but mom got one recently and that's why we're moving." Arthur thought for a moment before he remembered the word._

_ "You mean engagement ring?"_

_ "Yeah that's it!" The other boy sounded as if he was smiling but Arthur still couldn't make out his face._

_ "Why?" Arthur asked. He still didn't understand why he was receiving this ring._

_ "Because someday, when I come back, I'll marry ya!" Arthur blushed._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah!"_

_ "Promise?"_

_ "Yeah! That's what the ring is for silly!" And he laughed. Arthur was still sad that his friend was moving, but his laughs always made him feel better. Especially, since he promised he'd come back._

_ "Okay." And Arthur gave a small smile in return. Suddenly an older woman's called for the other boy's name in the distance._

_ "Woops, I gotta go. See ya later, Artie!" Said the other boy and he gave a quick kiss to Arthur's cheek before he ran off. Arthur touched his cheek and looked down at the ring in his hands._

* * *

Arthur Kirkland arrived at his workplace just in time and headed straight for his office. He had quite a few things to accomplish this morning and planned to get it all done. He entered his office and sat down at the desk where he got out everything he needed and displayed it all in front of him. There seemed to be some things he needed to sign first, and since that was fairly simple he'd start with that. At least this way he could send them along to wherever they needed to go, and possibly get them processed today.

Arthur reached for a pen only to find that there wasn't one on his desk like usual. He scowled. Somebody must have borrowed his pen without permission and never returned it – again. He patted down his clothing before feeling something small and round in one of his pockets.

_That's right… I forgot I grabbed it this morning without thinking,_ he thought as he pulled out a small, plastic ring. Some of the yellow was fading from the many times he's held it over the years, but it still smiled up at him making him forget some of his worries. In fact, the smiling face on the ring reminded him of that boy from the dream he had earlier that day. _Oh, what was his name again?_

He turned the ring around in his hand a few times as he thought back to that dream. No- it wasn't a dream, but a memory. It happened so long ago, but he moved from away from that town not too long afterwards. He never did get to see if… whatever-his-name-is returned.

_Maybe it was for the best,_ he supposed. _After all, who knows what could have happened. He may not have even been gay. Or maybe he thought I was a girl… I did have longer hair back then. _Arthur smiled to himself.

_I wonder whatever happened to him. Does he remember me…? _Arthur shook his head trying to shake out his foolish thoughts. What was he thinking? He wasn't some lovesick fool. He has moved on and so should've… whatever-his-name-is. But why did a heavy feeling settle into his heart right now?

Why is he even thinking of these thoughts? It was almost 20 years ago! It's a shame he still couldn't remember that boy's name though. What was it? Adam? No… maybe Al…? Alan? Alphonse? No, those weren't it either. Maybe, it didn't start with an "A." How about Steve?

Arthur ran his hands through his choppy light blonde hair out of frustration. It was on the tip of his tongue yet he couldn't remember such a simple name!

He looked down at the ring again and smiled. _Well, it doesn't matter now I guess, what matters is-_ _Work_! Arthur gasped. How long had he been sitting there daydreaming? Here he has all this work that needs to be done and he was lollygagging thinking about some silly boy from 20 years ago! And 30 minutes have already passed!

Arthur shoved the ring quickly back into his pocket and got to work on those signatures… right after he found a pen of course.

* * *

"That was wonderful, thank you Matthew." Arthur said as he walked back to the office with one of his co-workers, a Canadian by the name of Matthew Williams.

"No problem, Arthur. I told you it was a nice place," he replied back in his usual, quiet voice.

"Yes, you're right. Next time, I won't doubt you." Arthur laughed a bit. Matthew had taken them to a small tea shop that he's been bugging Arthur to try for quite some time. It was better than Arthur had expected, and they served both tea and scones there.

They two men entered the building where they work and headed towards their separate offices. Arthur entered his office only to be greeted by a young man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. The man look taken aback by Arthur's appearance and Arthur nearly had a heart attack. He wasn't exactly expecting anyone in his office after all.

"Er… hello, may I help you?" Arthur asked and the man seemed to be broken out of his trance.

"Hey! You're not Mattie!" Apparently, he was American, which is to be expected he supposed since they were in America.

"No, I'm not." Arthur deadpanned… apparently he wasn't a very bright American either. The man smiled but made no effort to leave the office. He looked Arthur up and down making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Arthur asked. He was still working which meant he had to be polite to the customers, but that doesn't mean they can come in whenever they bloody want and sit in his chairs! "Are you looking for Matthew Williams perhaps?"

"Yep!"

"Well, he's just down to hall and on the left. You should see his nameplate outside his door," Arthur said as he pointed in the direction the man needed to go.

"Thanks!" He said and gave a big grin to Arthur, but he still didn't move. Arthur didn't know what to do. What could this man possibly want?

After a few moments, the man spoke up. "I like you're accent! It's cute! Are you from England?"

Arthur blushed and nodded. Cute? Nobody has ever called his accent that before!

"Yes, I used to live not too far from London when I was a lad, but then I moved here just after I started primary school. I'm surprised you could even hear it, it's not very strong." And why was he even telling this stranger all of this?

"That's cool! I born and raised here! Well, not here-here in this city, but in the U.S.!" Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smiled politely.

"So, is there anything else I could help you with?" Arthur asked politely.

"Sure!"

"What is it?"

"Do you have a map?"

"Maybe… what do you need it for?" Arthur started to head to his desk. He might have some old city maps buried in the back of it somewhere…

"Y'see, I sorta got lost in your eyes…"

"…"

"Oh shit!" The man said and he jumped up. Well, at least he's out of the chair now. "I'm sorry! You're probably not gay and Mattie always says I shouldn't assume! And now I've messed up everything!"

Arthur shook his head which quieted the younger man, who was actually about a half foot taller than him too now that he was standing.

"No, I'm gay, but I'm not going to fall for some silly, over-used pick-up line like that," Arthur said as he crossed his arms. The man broke out into a large grin and laughed. Arthur blushed.

"Well, how 'bout something more unique?" he asked with a wink. Arthur shook his head but the man ignored it.

"Do you work at Little Ceasars? Ca-"

"Obviously not." The man looked stunned and slightly confused for a half second but then he pouted.

"I didn't even finish it yet!" He whined and Arthur resisted the urge to smile.

"Well, you asked a question and I answered it."

"Just lemme finish!" Arthur sighed but motioned for him to continue. The man dramatically cleared his throat before continuing.

"Do you work at Little Ceasars? Cause you're hot and I'm ready." Arthur just stared at him making the other man fidget a bit.

"I don't get it."

"Well… you know… it's the motto…" he trailed off and shook his head. "Yeah… never mind." The two men were silent for a moment before the other man opened his mouth again, but Arthur spoke before he could say anything.

"You're not going to say another lame pick-up line again are you?" He closed his mouth and grinned.

"Hey! This one was totally gonna be awesome!" Arthur resisted the urge to shudder at that sentence.

"Do I have to listen to it?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then. One more but then you're out of here. I have work to do you know."

"Fine. Do you want a raisin?"

"Er… no?"

"Well, how 'bout a date?" Arthur opened his mouth to reply back but nothing came out. The man was really handsome after all he had to admit, and he was kind of charming. But he knows nothing about this stranger except that he somehow found his way into Arthur's office and knew Matthew. Arthur was about to decline and shoo him out of his office when the taller man spoke up.

"Aw c'mon… Arthur right?" Arthur nodded and raised a prominent eyebrow questioningly. The man nodded towards his desk before saying, "It was on the nameplate on your desk." And how did he not see that before? "So? Whaddya say?" He grinned.

"Er, to what?"

"A date!"

"A date?"

"Yeah!" Arthur slowly shook his head with a sigh, wiping the smile off the man's face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name or anything about you for that matter, so I can't possibly accept a date from a total stranger." The man pouted for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Well, I'm Alfred F. Jones." Alfred? That's an interesting name… "I'm 26 years old and I'm a veterinarian in small town about an hour and a half northeast from here. My birthday's on July 4th and my sign is cancer. My favorite food is hamburgers, especially McDonalds, and I love videogames and comic books. I have a half-brother named Matthew Williams who works here. I have two cats named Iggy and Meri, a 3-year-old black lab named Shadow, a chipmunk that I rescued near my house named Dale, three goldfish named Liberty, Freedom, and Justice, a rabbit named Cosmo, and a horse on my grandpa's farm in Texas named Big Mac!"

"Cats and goldfish living together?" Arthur asked with an eyebrow raised after a few moments of stunned silence. He honestly wasn't expecting a response like that. Alfred just laughed.

"Yeah, Iggy's not really into catching his own food and I think Meri thinks they're like his best friends or something like that, well, aside from Iggy of course."

"Ah… well, that's quite a bit of pets nevertheless." Alfred laughed then a few moments passed with Alfred looking Arthur expectantly.

"Well…?" Alfred finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Well what?" Arthur replied.

"Well, d'ya wanna go on a date with me? After all, I'm not a stranger anymore," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Er…" Arthur started and he almost declined until he saw the honest, hopeful look in Alfred's eyes. Although he still doesn't know the kind of person Alfred is, Francis has been bugging him to start dating again. Maybe it would be good for him, especially with a handsome man like Alfred. After all, when's the next time an opportunity like this would present itself? And, like Alfred said, he does know a bit about him now.

"But you don't know anything about me and what if we end you hating each other. And, as you said, you live an hour and a half away and-"

"Don't worry about that and we can learn more about each other as we go along. You're really cute and c'mon it's only one date I'm asking for! And if you don't like it, we don't have to do it again!" C-cute?

"Alright," he said a bit hesitantly and Alfred whooped.

"How does tonight night sound? At 7:30?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah! Mattie and his boyfriend were wanting me out of the house later today anyways, so I thought this would be the perfect time… I'm visiting Mattie for the weekend."

"Oh." That's right today was Friday. It's a bit soon but he wasn't really doing anything later today anyway.

"I guess… it'll be alright."

"Okay! This'll be awesome just you wait and see!" he said happily and gave Arthur a big hug before he bounded out of the room. Arthur stood there stunned for a moment from the hug but then he smiled to himself. He shook his head and resumed his work from earlier.

* * *

Just before the big date later that day, Arthur was fussing around try to straighten his wild hair and get ready. He didn't know exactly what to wear so he pulled on some khakis and a nice button-up. He hasn't heard from Alfred since that strange meeting or anything from Matthew for that matter. In fact, he never even told Alfred where he lived or gave him any way to contact him. He might not come! Or what if he was supposed to meet him there? But where is "there"? Or what if he was set up? Arthur's heart suddenly felt heavy. It only made sense after all. Alfred was extremely good-looking with a bright personality and Arthur was just… Arthur. An average-looking guy with a sour personality, or at least that's what Francis says. Then again, when has he ever listened to a Frenchman?

Arthur looked at his watch. 7:34. Alfred wasn't coming.

Arthur started to head upstairs to change into something more comfortable and possibly take a bath to lessen his depressed mood, when he heard a car pull into the driveway. A few moments later there was loud knocking at the door.

Arthur opened the door to find Alfred on the other side with a smile.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late. Your house is kind of hard to find y'know?"

"How'd you find me- my house?" Arthur asked stunned. He definitely did not remember telling him his address. Alfred blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"You remember how I said Mattie was my half-brother? Well, he told me where you lived because by the time I remembered to ask, you had already left."

"Ah."

"Well, are ya ready?" He asked excitedly. Honestly, he was starting to make Arthur feel tired from all of his boundless energy.

"I suppose."

"Alrighty then!" Arthur locked his front door first and then the two men headed towards Alfred's car.

"You look really c- han- good. You look really good." Alfred said with a deep blush and quite a bit of stuttering. Arthur blushed a bit too and replied with a small thank you. Then he got a good look at Alfred. He had his hair slicked back except for one piece that looks like he missed. He was wearing dark slacks and a bright blue button-up. He looked good too – really good in fact.

"You look good too," Arthur said just as they came up to the car. Alfred opened the door for Arthur on the passenger's side, then he went around and got in on the driver's side once Arthur got in. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

After a few minutes of silence, Arthur broke the awkwardness with a question. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see," Alfred practically sang with a wink.

"It's not fast-food is it?" God, Arthur hoped not. He'd look ridiculous on a date there, and he'd never hear the end of it from Francis.

"No, geez d'ya really think I'd do that for a first date?" Alfred asked with a pout. Arthur shrugged.

"You said you liked McDonalds and you named a horse Big Mac."

"Hm, touché. But, no, it's better than tha- well, actually I don't know about _that_ – but it's pretty good."

A half an hour later of petty small talk about the hot weather recently, they arrived at a small building that had a wooden sign above the restaurant that read, "La Cucina di Famiglia". Underneath it was a smaller sign that said, "Jetzt mit Bier!"

Arthur got out of the car and looked up at the restaurant name curiously. Alfred came up to him and gave a small laugh.

"It's an Italian-German restaurant run by a few friends of mine. It's a nice place with good service and even better food." Alfred smiled at Arthur before hesitantly grabbing his hand and leading him inside.

As Alfred said, it was a nice place. Although it looked a bit run-down on the outside, the inside was filled with beautiful paintings and wooden furniture and sweet-smelling aromas. There were only two other couples there though surprisingly enough. At one table near the front was a small man with straight blonde hair, purple eyes, and a round face. He was talking to another larger man across the table with short, choppy blonde hair. He looked bigger than Alfred and had aquamarine eyes that glared through his glasses. In the back of the restaurant was a brown-haired man wearing glasses across from a girl with a pink flower in her hair. Though, aside from that, Arthur couldn't get a very good look at them before a shorter man with brown hair and eyes bounded out of the kitchen.

"_Buona_ _sera_!" He said happily in what Arthur assumed was Italian. "How many? _Due_?" Alfred nodded. "Okay! Right this way Alfredo!" The Italian said and led them to a table near the window, away from the other customers. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the name to Alfred who, in return, gave small laugh.

"Like I said, friends." He said in reply with a small shrug. The two men sat across from each other at the small table and the Italian waiter gave them their menus. He turned to Arthur with a bright smile and said, "Nice to meet you! I'm Feliciano Vargas, your waiter!"

"I'm Arthur, it's a pleasure." He replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Arthur~ Now, what would you two like to drink?"

"I'll have a coke," Alfred replied without looking at the menu. Feliciano nodded and looked at Arthur.

"Do you have tea by any chance?"

"¡_Sì_! They're on the back of the menu~" Arthur turned to the back of the menu to find a larger selection of teas than he expected to find.

"I'll have the Earl Grey please."

"Okay!~ Oh, and our special today is _spaghetti con polette di carne_ and our soups are _zuppe di vegetali_ and _stracciatella romana_." Then he bounded off towards the kitchen.

Arthur and Alfred opened their menus for a little bit casually looking through the choices before Arthur closed his menu and spoke up.

"What was the thing the lad said was the special today? Spaghetti and what now?"

"Spaghetti pon tidelty…?"

"Er… I don't think that was it…"

"Yeah… just ask Feli when he comes back. He can probably tell you what it means too."

"So, how did you find this place?" Arthur asked. It was a cute restaurant but it was out in the middle of nowhere. In fact, Alfred said he didn't even live around here.

"Well," started Alfred as he looked up trying to think back. "It must've started when I first moved and started my job as a vet a few years back. I was still kinda new there and I hadn't made much friends yet. Well, one day I met a strange customer with a turtle named Isabella. After talking to him for a while, I learned that his name was Antonio." Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes and groan. He knew Antonio and they weren't exactly on the best of terms. "Well, after seeing Antonio for a few checkups on his other turtles, he offered to take me out to lunch at his boyfriend's place, and how can I say no to food?" He laughed. "He took me here when it was still owned solely by the Vargas family – so Feliciano, his twin brother, Lovino, and their grandfather, Marcus. He introduced me to them and I have come ever since."

"I see, so what happened to make it half German?" Arthur asked slightly interested.

"Well, Marcus Vargas – the original owner – passed away a few years back and Feliciano got married to Ludwig Beilschmidt a little bit later, against Lovino's wishes. It was a pretty hard time for them all, and at times it was a bit scary coming here what with Lovino yelling at Ludwig in rapid Italian and a scary German glaring from the door. Finally, Lovino moved out and I think he owns his own art studio with Antonio or something. Well, I don't think Antonio does much with the art but I know he tends to a huge tomato garden. Anyways, I guess it's been Lovino's dream to do something like that so it all worked out in the end."

"Well, it's lovely nevertheless." Arthur said looking around at the restaurant.

"Yeah, and it usually has a pretty calm atmosphere too. Well, unless Gilbert comes in drunk." _Now _Arthur rolled his eyes. "But not too many people know of this place. Only friends and family and some of the locals around here who usually end up being friends or family." He laughed.

"So, what have you decided on?" A bubbly Italian voice asked as a he set down their drinks. The two men glanced at each other before Alfred spoke first.

"What was the special again, Feli?"

"_Spaghetti con polette di carne_."

"Right… and what is that exactly?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" They looked at each other.

"Sounds good to me," Arthur said as he looked up at Feliciano. Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, I'll have the same thing!"

"Okay!~" They handed their menus back to Feli and he bounded off back to the kitchen.

"So, what's your story?" Alfred asked leaning forward with a smirk. Arthur shrugged.

"What's to tell? I moved here not long after I graduated from college due to the job opportunity I received and I've been here ever since." Alfred's face fell slightly.

"C'mon there's gotta be more than that!"

"Not really." Alfred pouted.

"What about you?" Alfred shrugged.

"I already told you all about me earlier."

"There's got to be more than that. For instance, how'd you get into veterinary?" Alfred rubbed his chin while looking up as if he could literally see the answers in his head.

"Well, I dunno. I've always loved animals, they're so cute y'know? And I guess I just wanted to help them and being a veterinarian just seemed to fit I guess. I really like working with the animals and seeing the families' faces when a member of their family is "cured" or whatever helps too. I mean, there are the downsides, but there are downsides to every job I guess." Alfred paused for a bit before continuing on.

"My first pet was a rabbit actually. My parents gave him to me when I was like 5 or 6 or something. We had just moved to a new town and that was when I met Mattie. I guess I was pretty upset about the whole matter though. Anyway, I named him Scone." Arthur gave small smile at the name, it was cute. "Not really sure why though… I guess he reminded me of an old friend of mine." The two fell silent for a while.

Arthur began looking around at the beautiful paintings on the wall. Many of them were about vegetables (mainly tomatoes), pastas, or other foods. There were a few though that was landscape, probably of Italy.

Arthur was still admiring the restaurant when he noticed Alfred staring intently at him.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Alfred didn't reply, in fact he seemed to be staring even more intently.

"Alfred? What is it?"

"Huh?" The American blinked then blushed a bit. "Ah, sorry. I was just… thinking."

"Do go on," Arthur said intrigued. Alfred leaned back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck (which Arthur is beginning to notice that he does quite often when he's embarrassed by something).

"Well, I was just thinking that your eyes are really green and, uh, pretty. They're like foresty leaves and shit." Arthur raised an eyebrow. Usually, he'd be flattered (don't get him wrong, he really is!) but "foresty leaves and shit"?

"Er, thank you?"

"Well, I mean, they're like green."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Alfred lightly let out a short groan in frustration.

"No, like really green. They're… they're nice."

"Um… thank you."

"Here we are! Two _spaghetti con polette di carne_!" said a bubbly Italian voice bringing out two big, steaming plates of Spaghetti.

Feliciano set the plates down in front of the two men and sprinkled some parmesan cheese on top of their spaghetti.

"Would that be all for now?" Alfred and Arthur nodded. "Okay! Enjoy~!" And with that he bounded back into the kitchen.

Dinner passed by quickly and Arthur realized that he liked spending time with Alfred. He wasn't that bad of a person, though they do have some differences here and there. He was like an old friend to Arthur and they got along well, even with their differences. Along the way though, Arthur realized that he actually _did_ like Alfred more than just friendship. Alfred was charming, sweet, and kind, but he was also bubbly and full of energy. He was spontaneous and always somehow made Arthur laugh. Arthur didn't even realize how empty and boring his life was until he met Alfred. Alfred was just what he needed to spice up his life, and he never wanted to let him go.

They were almost done with their meal when Alfred said, "Y'know, you never did tell me much about ya when you were younger." Arthur shrugged.

"Not much to tell, I was really quite boring actually. Well, except for my high school years, but I'd rather not talk about that."

"Aw c'mon Artie why not?"

"Artie? Where'd you get that from? It's Arthur."

"Stop getting off topic, what happened in high school?"

"Not telling."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But Artieeee!" Alfred whined.

"How about this, I'll tell you different story?" Arthur said just wanting to get off the topic of his high school years. They weren't exactly the highlight of his life, especially since he's a gentleman now and all. And he'd rather not have the loud-mouthed git knowing his punk years.

"What about?" Alfred said interested.

"Well, it's a bit silly I suppose," Arthur said, fingering the little plastic ring in his pocket. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you. You'd probably find it boring."

"No! Tell me!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Where to begin? Well, I had this friend when I was in first grade and I was sort of new to America at the time. He would come to visit and play with me in my backyard almost every day. He was my first friend. You actually remind me of him."

"Me?"

"Mmhm, you're both so full of energy and radiate happiness off of you. Well, he moved away eventually and I hadn't even lived there for a full year yet. But that's my life I suppose. Anyway, before he left, he made me a promise and gave me this." Arthur pulled out the fading, plastic ring from his pocket and blushed. It was stupid, he shouldn't have told this story. He expected Alfred to laugh at the little, smiling ring - one of his most prized possessions oddly enough. It would figure that the first person he tells this story to would laugh after all. Instead, Alfred didn't say anything.

Arthur finally looked up at Alfred when the silence had gone on long enough, only to find Alfred with his mouth slightly hanging open and his eyes wide.

"Well," Arthur continued, not sure why Alfred was acting the way he is. "It's a bit silly, but the lad promised me to-"

"-to come back and marry you." Alfred finished in a quiet voice.

"Y-yes. How did you know that?" Has he heard this story before? Oh god, it's cliché isn't it? Blast, it probably is and Arthur didn't even know it.

"Because," started Alfred slowly not taking his eyes off of the ring. "I used to have a friend when I was little. He was real nice but scared too. We would play together all the time. Usually I'd make up stories and he'd go along with whatever I did. One day, my mom got engaged to my step-dad and we had to move to the city where his job was. My mom told me about her ring and the promise she made to him, so I decided that it would be a good idea to give one to my friend. That way I'd have to come back and we could be together forever. I gave him a plastic, yellow ring that I thought could've been gold at the time. I think… I gave _you_ that ring." Arthur stared at Alfred in shock. His mouth clearly wanted to say something but no words were coming to mind. After a bit, Alfred spoke again but his voice was softer.

"I did come back you know."

"W-what?"

"To the town where we met. I begged and begged my mom to go back to that town and finally she gave in. I came back to look for ya, but you were already gone." Arthur didn't know what to say to this. He finally knew the truth.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said. Alfred smiled.

"Hey it's fine. At least I now know what happened to ya. And I'm on a date with ya. I'd say I'm a step closer to my goal than I was when I was a kid." He laughed and Arthur grinned.

"Would you like this back?" Arthur asked hesitantly, holding the ring out to Alfred. He grinned.

"Nah, keep it. I think I'm still probably going to hold onto that promise." Alfred winked and Arthur blushed furiously once he understood what he meant.

"G-git." Arthur said and quickly turned away. Alfred burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N

So, first of all, Happy (super late I'm so sorry D: ) Birthday to ze awesome Midnight Run in the Rain! I've been working on this story for like two months, and I finally figured out how to get past my writer's block xD

The paintings in the restaurant were made by Lovino, incase nobody caught that.

Also, this story is kindof loosely based off of a real story. The real story is that when my uncle (brother to my mom) was in elementary school (not exactly sure how old) he gave a plastic, yellow, smiley face ring to my now-aunt (I guess xD). Well, years later (after they both went through some pretty bad divorces I guess) they reunited and reignited. Sorry that was bad… but they got back together. Later on, it was revealed that the ring actually originally belonged to my mom and my uncle stole it from her to give to my aunt. They eventually got married and their wedding cake had two "diamond" (they were actually silver and plastic) smiley-face rings on it… courtesy of my mom (she likes to be funny).

So know you know the story, and I thought it's make a cute USUK fic… it was either this or an omegaverse for my friend, but I had absolutely zero ideas for that. So, sorry :P I know you probably would've preferred it xD

So, Happy (again super late, I know, I'm sorry, gomenasaiiiiiiii D': ) Birthday! ;D

Hoped you all liked it!~ :D


End file.
